Did You Just Call Me Bella?
by alliz
Summary: As a teen, Bella lusted after Edward. Now its 10 years later, and she is ready to do something about it.  She wanted him from the time she laid eyes on him but never had the nerve to make her move.  This time she won't just lust from afar...Its time O/S


It's wrong. So, so wrong, but somehow I can't find it within myself to care. I am with Jake! I have been for three years, after all. I shouldn't feel this way, but I do. I want him. I have wanted him since I was fourteen. That is when his family moved into my neighborhood, the summer before our tenth grade year.

I remember the first time I saw him. Their moving truck pulled into the drive of the house that had been vacant for as long as I could remember. Excited by the prospect of new blood in this small town, I went to sit on my front porch to spy and see what kind of people would willingly move here. At first it was the movers with the truck, but shortly after, twin Mercedes pulled to the curb. One was black and the other was white. A sort of "his" and "hers" I guessed. The passenger door to the "his" car opened and out stepped Edward Cullen. My wet dream! The way the sun was shining on him, it made him look other-worldly, angelic and God-like. His hair was the oddest, natural color I had ever seen. It was brown with a red tint in the sunlight. Bronze and copper would come close, but even those didn't do it justice. His eyes were green, but not just any green. They were more like emerald or jade. His body was lean, yet muscular. He had the perfect amount of meat on his perfect body. And his lips? Dear God what a girl wouldn't give to have a set of those pouty puckers. They were a deep red, and begged to be kissed. At least in my dreams that's what they whispered to me. He was beautiful, stunningly so.

I had my share of crushes before him, but no one made me feel the things he did. Just a simple look from him had me coming apart at the seams. I was so incredibly shy, that I chose to just watch from afar, never making a move. We never really talked to each other. He was quickly adopted into the popular circle, and soon after started dating "her." While they were off and on all through high school, I was never even so much as on his radar. We were in two different social groups, and it seemed an unspoken rule that the two just didn't mesh.

I had never felt that way about anyone before, and I haven't since. But, I waited too long to make my move, and lost my chance…..Until Now.

If he remembered me, he didn't say anything. I don't think there would be any way he could know it was me, even if he did remember "Bella Swan". I was as stick figure with glasses, mousy brown hair and a mouth full of braces. I hid in plain sight - no one the wiser. Now I am "Isabella Swan", a brunette with blonde highlights, a kick ass rack and curves in all the right places. I wear contacts and my body is perfectly toned from going to the gym three days a week and having my ass handed to me by one Rosalie Hale, my trainer and one of my best friends.

No I look nothing like Bella Swan. I left her back in the nightmare known as high school hell.

He may not remember me, but my body certainly remembers him. It remembered the moment I laid eyes on him at our staff meeting. Our senior partner introduced him as the newest hot-shot here at Cheney, Crowley, and Weber, the law firm I work for. He still unknowingly twists my insides up with just a look. It has been ten years and my pussy still turns into a waterfall ruining my panties at the first glance from him. Damn it, I want him!

This isn't just a coincidence he now works at the same firm as me! Here, in the same State, the same City! No, it's all the praying I did back in high school. God is giving me my chance. It might be ten years later, but it's still a chance and I don't intend to waste it.

All I want is to fuck him, just one time. That's all. I just need to be with him to appease the invisible, mousy teenage girl inside me. To appease the same girl who wanted him so bad all those years ago. He will never know who I am, or that we have a shared past. I just need one time and then I can finally move on. Finally get over whatever this "thing" is I have for him. I know it is all sorts of fucked up, but I just need one time with him to get him out of my system. Ten years is too long to hold on to a crush. I should be over this now, but Im not, and I won't ever be until I can fuck him. And I mean really fuck him!

So, I introduce myself to him, and we quickly become friends. Not the 'hang out after work' type friends but, friends none-the-less. . I really like him as a person, a possibility I hadn't even thought of when my little plan was born. We talk about work. We talk about his hobbies and my hobbies but we consciously steer clear of personal information. He knows that I have someone and so does he, but neither of us are married yet. We never say their names. As if, not acknowledging them makes them less real. I couldn't stand to hear about her anyway. I had witnessed it first-hand all those years ago, and I do not need nor want a repeat. We go to lunch together, and any chance to touch him, within socially acceptable parameters, I take. He is really a very funny guy. Something I didn't know back then, but then again, I didn't really know a whole lot about him, other than I worshiped him from afar.

It's been six months since he started here. Six months of nightly sessions with BOB (Battery Operated Boyfriend - as if you didn't know). Six months of office flirtation that leaves me with wet panties most of the day. Six months is a freaking long time! I can't wait any longer, I am beyond the point of no return. I am I'm ready to do this. It will happen tonight!

We frequently work long hours, and tonight just happens to be one of those nights. We are working a case together, and everyone else has left for the night. So, I make my way down to his office. As I approach, I hear him on the phone and knock lightly on the door, sticking my head inside a little. He motions for me to come all the way in, and holds up a long, slender finger letting me know he will be done in a minute. Once inside, I turn to close the door and lock it. I flip the lock. I do it as quiet as possible so he won't hear. I stand facing away from him, gathering my wits about me to actually follow through and carry out what I have planned. I take a deep breath, and actually think about walking out, and calling the whole thing off. The shy, mousy teenager roars inside of me and threatens a bitch-slap if I back down now. After all, she has waited 10 years and six months.

I steel my resolve, and turn to face him. He is still on his call, facing the window on the left side of the room. My view is of the side of his delectable face, to which he has the phone held. I start to unbutton my shirt. He hasn't noticed my movements yet. I have four buttons undone before he notices what I am doing. His eyes look like they might pop out of their sockets and I decide I better finish this quickly, lest he try to stop me. When I finish unbuttoning my blouse, I pull it from my pencil skirt and let it fall to the floor.

He tells whomever he is speaking with that he has to go, and will call them back later. He places the phone back in the cradle. I reach behind my back and guide the zipper down. The skirt falls from my hips to the floor landing in a pool around my feet. I am now standing in front of the only man I have ever wanted in nothing but a bra, panties and Louboutins.

This is it! It is now or never. He has been sitting still, eyes closed, as if saying a silent prayer. He finally looks at me. I can feel the heat from his gaze as it travels over me. He starts with my feet, moves slowly up my legs, across my stomach and breasts, the point at which he hovers for a moment. He begins to move up toward my neck and finally meets my eyes.

I reach behind my back, and unsnap my bra. I place my left hand across my chest to catch the bra as it falls. I slide my arms out of the straps, never looking away from his emerald orbs. I quickly drop the bra to the floor with the rest of the garments, before I lose my nerve.

We still have not spoken, but I can see the lust in his eyes, and I know I am not alone in this. He wants me too. I walk around to his side of the desk, and push him back in his chair to make room for me to sit down on the edge of the desk in front of him. He moves to stand and I can see just what effect I am having on him. His cock is so hard, it's straining through his dress slacks. I can feel it as it brushes against my leg. He goes to speak, but I don't want him to talk. I am afraid of what he might say. I just want to feel him around me, inside me. His lips begin to move, but I silence them with my fingers. I shake my head no, and pull his perfect lips down to mine.

I have waited so long for this, and it is worth it. The moment our lips meet, I feel a warming sensation flowing throughout my body, starting at my lips and moving like a current to my lower extremities. Dear God, this is what I have been missing the past 10 years? I now think it is the teen hiding inside of me who deserves a bitch-slap for not growing a pair back in high school!

A groan escapes me, and I pull him closer. Now that I have had a taste, I need more. I begin to unbutton his shirt while he works his tie. I get agitated that the shirt isn't coming off fast enough, so I rip it apart and buttons fly through the air. At the same time he manages to get the tie off without further destruction.

I need to feel him against me, skin to skin. Once the shirt and tie are off, I reach for his belt. His hands fall to his sides and our foreheads are resting on one another as he watches me undo his belt, unfasten his pants and slide them down his legs. One hand comes back to my face while he wraps my hair around the other and tilts my head back. He kisses me roughly, and thrusts his tongue into my mouth. I massage it with my own, and suck it like I want to suck his cock.

He lets out a primal, animalist growl, that lets me know that I am about to get fucked…..hard. Just the way I like it. He grabs my hips and pulls me toward him, my ass hang off the edge of the desk. He pushes my legs wide apart, and snatches my panties from my body. My hands come down on the desk beside me to catch myself from falling. He rids his body of the boxer-briefs, the last barrier between us. His cock is long, thick, hard and better than I imagined it would be. He wraps his hand around it and begins to stroke slowly, knowing I'm watching him. I can see the tip glistening with the pre-cum seeping out of his slit. I take my finger, swipe it off and suck it into my mouth. I swirl my tongue around my digit, making sure to get every bit of him. He takes his cock and begins to rub my pussy with the tip, teasing me. "Is this what you want Isabella? You want my hard cock to fuck you on top of my desk?"

The word "yes" has barely fallen from my lips when I feel him slam into me. Again, my imagination didn't do this God justice. He is so much better than I ever dreamed. I am holding onto his desk with white knuckles, as he pounds into me over and over again. I reach up and pinch my nipples, as I try to lean forward to watch his cock slide in and out of me. I need to see it, further proof that this is really happening. "That's right….touch your nipples for me. Your pussy feels amazing. So wet and tight, it's perfect."

Oh my with the dirty talk! Could he get any better?

Suddenly, he pulls out and flips me over. I'm a little stunned, but roll with it. My feet are now on the floor and I am facing away from him, slightly bent over his desk with my legs spread apart and him standing between them. My palms are flat on his desk, shoulder width apart. He leans into me, pushing me further down on top of his desk for my nipples to graze it, slightly.

He pushes my hair over my right shoulder, and licks his way up to my left ear. "I know how your pussy feels around my cock, now I want to know what it tastes like on my tongue." With that, he drops to his knees between my legs and opens me up with his thumbs. He licks me from front to back, letting his tongue delve inside just a little.

HOLY-FUCKING-SHIT – it feel so fucking good! I can feel my own juices moving down my pussy as he laps it up like it's the best thing he has ever tasted. He slides two fingers inside me, and begins pumping while he rubs my clit with another. I can't stand it anymore and the tightening in my lower belly feels like a rubberband about to snap.

OH-MY-GOD, OH-MY-GOD, OH-MY-GOD! "I'm….I'm gonna….oh God….I'm gonna cum." All at once, I feel an explosion from the inside out. I begin to see little white stars, dancing all over the room. I have never cum that hard in my life. I am spent. My head and chest fall on top of the desk as my legs are barely able to hold me up. They are busy shaking with tremors, like after shocks.

He stands up behind me and kisses a trail up my spine, across my shoulder and into my ear again. "Not God baby….Edward. And, you better hold on, I'm not finished with you yet!" With that, he takes his cock and rubs the tip between my ass cheeks down to my dripping wet pussy and slams into me again. He lifts me by my hips and pounds into me at a relentless rhythm. I am holding on with all I have and I take all he gives. He brings me up and over again. I call his name this time. His thrusts become more frantic and erratic as he calls out "Bella" and I can feel his cock pulsate thick streams of his cum into me.

His hips still against my ass and he slowly pulls his softening cock out of me and puts my feet back down on the ground. He falls into his chair, sated and completely wiped out. My head is still fuzzy from my orgasm high, but once I start coming back down, things begin to click into place for me.

I stand and turn to look at him, "Did you just call me Bella?"


End file.
